Talk:The Colbert Report/Episodes/EpGuide/Template
Archive1 EpGuide Stub? Any thoughts on creating an episode guide stub for incomplete guides? This would create a category for incomplete episode guides which have either minimal content (video links, some sections) or simply those that have been passed over during the week. --GlennBecksATool (talk) 16:43, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :If you have an idea for how it should look, by all means put something together and try it out!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:01, 14 October 2007 (UTC) This article is an Episode guide stub. You can get a Tip of the Hat* for action=edit}} expanding it. * one assumes... obviously it can be tweaked, but maybe something similar to this...--GlennBecksATool (talk) 19:43, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :I like it, give it a name and it's own page and we can get started!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:59, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Two Weeks Off Well, now that there is gonna be two weeks without a new show, anyone have any suggestions as to what we can do to make a real dent in this episode guide?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:41, 24 August 2007 (UTC) THINGS TO DO (also review section below) * guest pages (split by season?) ** images of guests ** books by guests * The Words * Specific Segments ** Better Knows ** Sport Reports ** Special Reports ** ??? others??? * New categories? ** things named after Stephen? ** poetry This is just a start--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:22, 24 August 2007 (UTC) New Template for Production Info I have been working on this new template, Template:Prodinfo in the hopes that it will make things look more interesting at the top of the page. For the time being, I will not be using it, because I am not sure it will make things easier. Comments and adjustments to the tag itself are welcome. Also, I will be uploading new pics for the "Season count".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:34, 23 August 2007 (UTC) References, Links I think I solved the problem of linking info on a page to the episode to which it belongs, please see the new tag: Template:tcrepnote (please see this for an example. This is different from: Template:tcrep, which I have been using for images, etc. Any input is welcomed and encouraged.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:11, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :Maybe put it in a reference? Seems kind of distracting otherwise. Or, perhaps we can restrict ourself from tagging every line, and just stick to the really important major ideas or really good line. --MC Esteban™ 21:35, 7 August 2007 (UTC) I tired to put it in as a "footnote" but messed it up and while I was trying to figure out a way to make it work, tried the way it is now, which I think mocks 's "citation needed" thing. Of course we shouldn't transcribe the entire episode, but I think we need a way to mark things he does say, so they won't be deleted months after the episode aired, because no one remembers or because people read it and think it's too random.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:44, 7 August 2007 (UTC) ::Just an FYI, here are two other failed attempts at marking quotes: ::* Template:SC ::* Template:Tcrdate--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:55, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :Ahh, I see, sounds good. No additional feedback here. --MC Esteban™ 03:28, 8 August 2007 (UTC) July 4th Break Update Please check the episode 274 page and this test page to see what works and to critique what isn't working. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:11, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Sign Up To Help Please sign your name, and how you would like to help out, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:54, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Ways To Help Out * INTRO ** transcribe intro (on epguide page) ** transcribe "Statement of Truth" (what Stephen says just before, "This is The Colbert Report!") (on epguide page & monthly guide) * THE WORD ** post The Wørd as a link (on epguide page & monthly guide) ** maintain The Wørd list * GUESTS ** post guest name as link (on epguide page & monthly guide) ** create page for guest, tag guest page using the following templates: *** for returning guests, tag new info using "tcrepnote" template *** for new guests, tag page using "tcrep" template *** tag page with "guest", "isguest", "satguest" or "phguest" templates ** maintain list of books written by guests (post on monthly guide) * SEGMENTS ** post new segment name as link (on epguide page) ** create page for new segments, tag new segments using "segm" & "tcrep" templates ** post any new info for existing segments tag new info using "tcrepnote" template * IMAGES ** upload images, tag using "tcrep" template ** post images in the "gallery" section of appropriate epguide page ** post images in appropriate pages * PROOF READ ** proof read all show-related pages for: *** Colbert quotes *** SPG *** code, formatting *** linking Here is a list of things that El Payo has been doing to maintain our episode guide (wow).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:32, 12 August 2007 (UTC)